Six Germanies
by The Little Leprechaun
Summary: England messes up a spell and it's up to Japan, him and Germany to locate Italy to set things right. (GerIta Fluff :3 )


_**(So, this is a weird one I came up with while talking about all the different versions of Germany. It's a bit weird, and there's a bit of GerIta fluff. I loved writing Monika :). Enjoy!)**_

As Ludwig woke up, he knew something was wrong. He felt…unnaturally worried about Feliciano. He opened his eyes, getting ready to check on the Italian, when he saw Kiku and Arthur watching him, with concerned expressions.

"Ludwig-san…?" Kiku asked, tentatively.

"What is it? Why is Arthur here? I need to check on Feliciano. I need to see if he's ok…" His sentence trailed off, as if he was unsure why he was saying those words.

As if sensing his hesitation, the other two sucked in their breath and sat down.

"I think he's the most reasonable." Arthur muttered.

"Well it wasn't going to be Lutz-san, was it?" Kiku snapped, giving in to frustration for a minute.

"What the hell is going on?!" Ludwig shouted.

"Ok, Ludwig. We have good news, bad news and awful news." Arthur continued to mutter.

"The bad news is that due to _Arthur_ _-san_ messing up a spell, your personality has been split into six separate bodies." Kiku started.

"The good news is, that by all six of you see Feliciano at the same time, we can put you back together." Arthur continued.

"Ok…so let's get the other me's and Feli!" Ludwig said, making to get up.

"And here's where the awful news comes in." Arthur bit his lip.

"We can't find Feliciano-kun…anywhere." Kiku said through gritted teeth.

Ludwig's heart skipped a beat. Feliciano, missing?! He had to find him! After coming to that realisation, he paused for a minute to calm down; as he knew he wouldn't get very far in a panicked state, then started to get out of bed. He scrambled down the stairs and opened the door to the living room, but then slammed into someone.

"Oh! Ouch! Sorry I didn't- Well, you're very handsome!" Said the man he bumped into.

When he got his bearings back, Ludwig saw four men – and surprisingly a woman – who looked almost exactly like him. The differences being they wore different expressions, and of course one was a woman. The one he bumped into reminded him horrifically of Francis. Kiku and Arthur ran down, and came to a halt beside Ludwig.

"Ah! So I see you've all met, as weird as that sounds." Arthur said, almost as if this was normal.

"Ok, everyone. This is Ludwig-san. He's going to be leading you. Ludwig-san, these are the personifications of your personality." Kiku announced.

"Judging by your reaction to when we told you Feliciano was missing, we're assuming that you're the part that cares about Feliciano. And the fact you could control this, means you're the main body. Just so you know, we've given them names, so there's no confusion." Arthur explained.

"We have Germany-san, your soldier side. Lutz-san, who's your sadistic side. Lud-san, who's the dog lover. Luddy, who's your sexual side. And finally, there's Monika-san, your strangely masculine feminine side." Kiku introduced them all.

Ludwig looked around at them, and nodded briefly. Each version gave him a different look. Germany returned his nod but a lot more stiffly. Lutz just glared, he had an extremely angry and hostile look in his eyes. Lud looked around in worry, not acknowledging Ludwig at all. Monika, crossed her arms over her chest and gave a cocky smile – thought he found it hard to keep his eyes up. Luddy also smiled, but it was a lot more seductive. Kiku was right, definitely like Francis.

"WHERE ARE THE DOGS?!" Lud suddenly exclaimed.

"They're with Gilbert you idiot!" Germany snapped.

"Hey! Back off." Monika growled, obviously she was in charge while Arthur and Kiku went to find Ludwig.

"Alright. I think what we need to do is find Feliciano-" Ludwig started, but Lutz cut him off.

"Not everything's about that stupid Italian." He snarled.

"ALRIGHT! All of you listen! Ludwig and Monika are in charge because they seem to be the only two of you who are thinking properly. You'll do as they say whether you like it or not!" Arthur ordered.

Lud and Luddy agreed willingly, but Germany and Lutz seemed a little unwilling. Ludwig nodded to Arthur in thanks and cleared his throat.

"Right. Feliciano isn't here now, despite being so last night. Our best option would be to check his house." Ludwig instructed.

"Ja. Move out!" Monika ordered, scaring Ludwig at how dominant she was.

The two of them left the room first and the other four personalities followed suit. Kiku and Arthur watched them leave, the former with his usual, blank expression, but Arthur was frowning with concentration.

"What is it, Arthur-san?"

"I have a bad feeling I know where Feliciano is." The Brit murmured.

"Why is that a bad thing?"

"You'll see." He half-whispered, darkly.

* * *

Ludwig was about to knock on Feliciano's front door – though he knew that Lovino would open it – but the constant arguing between Germany and Lutz was putting him off. He didn't feel assertive anymore, probably an effect of Arthur's messed up spell, so he gave Monika a pleading look. She nodded, and accompanied it with another cocky smile.

"NOW! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU CAN'T KEEP ARGUING OVER NOTHING YOU LITTLE DUMPKOFFS!" She ordered.

The two fell silent, but continued to glare at each other when Monika turned her back. Ludwig sighed, it was like watching two five year olds. He drew in a sharp breath and hit the door three times, with his knuckle. They all flinched as they heard footsteps and angry shouting approaching the door.

"Fratello, I swear to fucking god, if that's you ducking out of training again, I'm gonna kill you before Potato bastard can get his hands on you!" The Italian voice spat.

Lovino threw the door open – with a little more force than was necessary – and a look of shock flitted across his face. However, as quick as it had come, it was gone again. Replaced by the usual look of contempt he wore whenever talking to the German or his brother.

"Oh it's you. If it's my brother you want he's not here." Lovino moaned, unaware of the five other people with him.

Ludwig sighed and nodded as the older Italian brother shut the door – again with a little too much force – and muttered bitterly behind it. The German turned and shook his head, earning himself four exasperated groans.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur led Kiku up to his house and unlocked the door in total silence.

"Arthur-san, what are we doing here?" Kiku asked.

He ignored his companions question and walked in. Kiku followed tentatively, and jumped out of his skin when Arthur suddenly started shouting.

"ALFRED?! I KNOW YOU'RE AT HOME! COME DOWN HERE NOW!" He growled, extremely loudly.

"Arthur! Dude! I'm in the kitchen!" They heard Alfred call.

Arthur groaned and muttered something that sounded like 'of course he is'. Kiku followed again as Arthur marched into the kitchen.

"Dudes! Look who I caught~!" The American sang.

He moved aside and the two others choked on their breath. Feliciano was tied to a chair with a gag blocking his mouth. He spotted Kiku and started squirming so violently that he nearly threw himself to the floor. Kiku ran forward and began untying his friend, muttering several, probably obscene, Japanese words. Arthur, on the other hand, turned on Alfred furiously.

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL IS _HE_ DOING HERE?!"

"Didn't you say you needed him though?" Alfred asked, almost innocently.

"Arthur-san! Are you ok. Feliciano-kun?" He asked softly, so as not to frighten him.

"S-si. Where's Lud?" The Italian wondered.

"Come on. We need to get him to to the Ludwig's and Monika." Arthur instructed.

"Wait? Plural? And who's Monika?"

"Oh! Right! We should probably explain." Kiku sighed.

* * *

Ludwig sighed and and leant against the hood of his car. Lud and Luddy were leaning against the white picket fence of Feliciano and Lovino's house, Monika was sitting on the roof, one leg over the other, then Lutz and Germany were sitting on the pavement glaring dagger at each other. All six of them were thinking of anywhere Feliciano could be, but the fact they were all the same person wasn't helping their progress. Ludwig opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his phone. The other four men let out gasps of shock – making Monika laugh bitterly at them – and Ludwig had to calm them before answering. When he'd finally accomplished it he took his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Ja? This is Ludwig?"

"Ludwig?! It's Arthur!" The Brits voice sounded crackly through the static.

"What is it? We're still looking for Feli. I don't have the time to talk!" The German moaned, trying to keep a hold of himself.

There was a bit of, what sounded like, movement, then Arthur's voice was replaced by a softer one. A softer, much more welcomed voice.

"Veh~! Lud!" Feliciano sighed, his voice laced with relief.

"Feli! You're ok! Where are you? Where've you been? I was so worried!" Knowing he was giving into the personality trait.

"It's ok Lud. I'm fine. It was just a misunderstanding between Arthur and Alfred. Look where are you?"

"We're at your house."

"Ok. Stay there. We're coming to get you." He instructed before hanging up.

Ludwig put his phone away and smiled at the others. They looked at him with various degrees of hopefulness.

"They found him! They're on their way now!" He sighed with relief.

The others gave sighs, cheers and laughs of respite mixed with happiness. Then they began the long wait for Arthur, Kiku and Feliciano to arrive.

* * *

In the car, Kiku was driving while Arthur had twisted round to talk to Feliciano, who was in the back seat.

"Alright. When you get out, you'll be blindfolded. This is only because I'll be helping you out of the car and if you see the Ludwigs as well as me, there's a chance that I'd be trapped inside him. Which would be unpleasant for both of us. Only take the blindfold off when you hear the door shut, understand?" Arthur instructed as the car slowed to a halt.

"Si. I think so." The Italian gave a resounding nod.

Arthur slid out of the car, leaving Kiku to turn around to Feliciano. His gaze was kind of ashamed as he gave an apologetic sigh.

"I'm so sorry Feliciano-kun. We never meant to get you and Ludwig-san involved."

"It's ok. Anyway, things will be back to normal soon." Feliciano assured him, sliding the blindfold over his eyes.

He heard the door open and felt, he assumed, Arthur take his hand and help out of the car. He waited for several seconds and smiled once he heard the door close again.

"Veh~! Hi Lud! How many are there of you?" He asked, unable to hide the amusement in his voice.

There was a lot of shuffling as the six German people argued between themselves as to who was speaking. Eventually Monika shoved Ludwig forward before knocking Lutz over the head to shut him up.

"Six. There's me – Ludwig – Germany, Monika, Lud, Lutz and Luddy. They're different parts of my personality." He explained.

"Isn't Monika a female German name? Heheh, would that be your feminine side?" The Italian chuckled.

"Ja…Although she's not very girly." He muttered.

"Arthur really messed up didn't he? Don't worry Lud. You'll be back to normal soon." Feliciano sighed.

He heard several people laugh and took the opportunity to remove his blindfold. He took in the strange sight of seeing four different male versions and a female version of his best friend. Before he could get used to the sight, there was a flash of blinding white light. It finally dispersed and Feliciano rubbed his eyes to pull his vision into focus. When it was clear again, there was only one Ludwig in front of him, who was looking around in shock. He went a little pale, as all the personality traits came back to him at once. He looked down, then up at Feliciano with small tears pooling in the corners in the corners of his eyes.

"Ciao Lud~!" The Italian sang.

"Feli! You're ok!" Ludwig gasped, moving forward and taking his friends hands.

"I'm sorry you had to stay like that for so long." He apologised.

"Don't worry. You're here now. That's all that matters." Ludwig sighed.

Feliciano lunged and threw his arms around the German in a hug. The Italian's momentum carried him over and knocked them both over. Ludwig wasn't ready for it, but caught him as they fell, where they lay laughing for several minutes.

 _ **(Kinda cute? Maybe? I dunno! Hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
